ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Gypsy Bay
Gypsy Bay is an area in the world of Fabula, which lies on the backside of the town, about twenty minutes foot walk away from it. It was created by Susano'o as return for a favor he asked for and replaced a bigger part of the abyss. It was introduced in the A Hot Summer Day Event. Area Gypsy Bay is a large beach laying in between a far wall of mountains, with several parts leading into the bay. A wide ocean is waiting at the edge of the beach, the water clear and sky blue, only corals died in a colorful palette shining through the soft waves, which get bigger the deeper you'd enter the ocean. The area is completely safe from outside creatures due to its huge walls, yet there are many creatures inside water and sand that could scare a person by accident or even attack. Around the bay, beside the mountain walls, there is a small forest part with exotic plants and a few caves, that even feature under-water caves that you can reach by diving. Visual example taken from http://walljozz.com/ and http://www.wallpapervortex.com/ All rights belong to original artists. Climate The season of the area is summer. A hot, sweat breaking sun shines down on people's heads in here all day, maybe even managing to cause a certain sickness from the heat. The water of the large ocean has a cool, refreshing temperature in the morning, which heats up over the day and reaches the temperature of a warm bath. At night the beach cools down to a mild warmth, still warm enough to wear nearly nothing on yourself, yet the heat will no longer be a strain to the body. The sand around the whole beach is white and clean and excellent for building sandcastles or just relaxing on it. Wildlife As flora of the area, there are growing several exotic plants everywhere around the beach and on the cliffs, palm trees lending shadow for the visitors. Every palm grows a bunch of tasty coconuts, accompanied by banana and mango trees. Little crabs, fishes and other known beach creatures hurry over the area, along with a few special, here named, creatures. Creatures: *'Gypsy:' Small, imp or sprite like creatures that show up at night. Though no one has seen them yet, they are known to show up in several numbers and give the beach its name. *'Shiranui (Flames):' Tiny, mysterious flames which will appear on top of the waves for a couple of days at every end of every month. Several kilometers from the beach in the open sea, first, one or two called "oyabi" would appear. These would split off to the left and right and multiply, and in the end, several hundred to several thousand fires would be lined up in a crowd. It is said that they would even stretch to be 4-8 kilometers long. The greatest number of shiranui would be able to be seen at the time of greatest ebb tide at around 3 am or within two hours of this time. It is certainly impossible to get close to these shiranui, and by attempting to get close, these fires would go far off. *'Ikuchi:' Ikuchi is a yōkai of the sea. It's a strange fish that appears in the day in the open sea. From its body surface, an adhesive oil would seep out. Although its long body can be seen from the distance, no one knows the actual length of the creature. It's said to take at least 3 hours to pass its whole body, wherever this is true or not stays a mystery.http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5d/SekienAyakashi.jpg *'Ushi-oni:' The ushi-oni ("cow devil") is a malevolent sea monster with the head of a bull and the body of a giant spider or crab. It is most often encountered in the coastal waters where it is feared for its vicious attacks on fishermen.http://asset-c.soup.io/asset/4279/9707_c525_500.jpeg References Category:All Pages Category:Locations Category:Fabula